Más que un simple juego
by Mitsuki-06
Summary: Para Emily Roth todo eso no era más que un juego, un juego en el cual ella se creía la experta... Vaya equivocación. Aquella pizzería la haría enfrentarse a cosas extrañas que nunca en su vida imaginó que fuesen posibles. -Bonnie, Freddy, Chica y Foxy… y Golden Freddy si es que estas, prepárense que con esta chica no la tendrán nada fácil-
1. Prólogo

**Bonjour gente, aquí Mitsuki006 con mi segunda historia para este Fandom. La primera se llamaba "Mi razón de vivir" léanla yo se que les encarará e.e Bueno este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia, será algo más rápido y con Caps más cortos. Pero bueno.**

 **Los dejo leer, si pueden, les agradecería su opinión ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a nuestro querido Scott Cawthon. Yo solo escribo esto porque me sale del kokoro (¿?)**

El señor Fazbear suspiró pesadamente al ver a la única persona sentada en ese gran comedor. Lo único que pasaba por la mente del adulto era ¿En que momento había caído tan bajo? Estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien que aceptará trabajar en ese lugar, estaba convencido de que terminaría contratando al primer idiota que entrara por la puerta de su oficina pudiendo ese trabajo. Más nunca espero que ese "primer idiota" terminara siendo una chica, que apenas pasaba de los 18 años.

-Señorita Roth- llamó acercándose a la chica que estaba a solo unos cuantos minutos de iniciar su primera noche.

La chica volteó. Cabello pelirrojo, muy lacio, pareciera que se lo planchara a diario pero en realidad, esa era su forma natural. Hermosos ojos verdes y su mejillas decoradas por unas cuantas pecas. Traía el uniforme azul correspondiente al que usan las chicas en ese lugar.

-Llámeme Emily, odio que me llamen por mi apellido- la chica sonrió ampliamente al ver a su nuevo jefe. La verdad nunca creyó que le darían el empleo tan fácilmente. En realidad ella no sabia nada acerca de ser un guardia nocturno.

Emily era una chica joven, que se acababa de mudar a esa zona de la ciudad por motivos de estudios, ya que dentro de dos meses iba a iniciar a estudiar en la universidad. Ella simplemente estaba emocionada, ya que ahora vivía más cerca de su mejores amigas.

Pero cabe destacar que la verdadera emoción de la chica empezó en el momento que vio ese anunció en el período. Donde esa pizzería solicitaba guardia nocturno. No era que necesitara el trabajo, ya que contaba con la ayuda económica de sus padres. Pero díganme. ¿Cómo se sentirían al ver que la pizzería de tu juego favorito existe, con todo y animatronicos? Pues si son como Emily se pondrían a gritar como locos de pura felicidad.

No era que Emily creyera que la historia de aquellos juegos, en los cuales se había vuelto realmente experta con mucha práctica, fuera real, aunque una gran parte de ella deseaba que si lo fuera.

-Bien señorita Roth- empezó a decir Fazbear haciendo caso omiso a la petición de la chica -Es su primera noche y falta poco para que sean las doce, así que le sugiero que vaya de una vez a su oficina. Ah y por cierto, es recomendable que no salga de la oficina pasado de las 12 AM- Indicó el castaño, Emily asintió antes de que este se fuera.

-¿Con que no puedo salir después de las doce? - murmuró por lo bajo. -Eso solo me está haciendo creer que la historia en verdad es cierta- no era solo ese hecho que hacía que Emily mantuviera la fe. Desde que leyó el contrato pudo ver varios puntos que le llamaron la atención, como: "Cumpla con las siente noches de trabajo o será demandado" o "No hacer daño, ni acercarse a los animatronicos" eso sumando las miradas aterradas que le dedicaron los empleados al ver la salir feliz de la oficina del jefe gritando a los cuatro vientos que había conseguido el trabajo de guardia nocturno, le había llamado la atención.

Volteó a ver sonriendo hacia el escenario, viendo a los animatronicos uno por uno, analizándolos con la mirada. Sonrió ampliamente antes de comenzar a caminar. Pasó junto a la Pirate Cove, hizo un poco al lado las cortinas moradas topándose con la imagen del zorro rojo quieto ha media habitación.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda al verlo, pero al instante fue reemplazado por emoción. Volvió a poner la cortina en su sitio, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegó a la oficina. Se sorprendió al verla era exactamente igual a la del juego, desde las puertas con los dos botones al lado, hasta el póster pegado en la pared e inclusive el cupcake y el ventilador.

-Veamos- dijo presionando el botón para encender la luz de la puerta izquierda, está encendió, presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta y esta se cerró, Emily la volvió a abrir al instante. Repitió el mismo procedimiento con la puerta derecha.

 **Noche 1: 12.00 AM.**

-¿El que diseño esta oficina estaba drogado o borracho?- se preguntó a si misma viendo el lugar. Simplemente no entendía en la cabeza de que arquitecto cabría un diseño tan raro como ese, empezando por ¿Cuál era el chiste en tener dos puertas para una habitación tan pequeña? Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos al escuchar el teléfono sonar.

Apagó la llamada al darse cuenta que era exactamente la misma que la de los juegos, simplemente era demasiado extraño, la parte inteligente de su cerebro le decía que ese lugar nada más existía por que alguien aprovechó la popularidad del juego y solo querían ver que tanto idiota se hacía el muy valiente metiéndose a trabajar ahí. Pero por otro lado, algo le decía que eso era real, que la historia, la mordida, los asesinatos era real. Sinceramente no sabia cual de las dos opciones esperaba que fuera la verdadera.

Suspiró sentándose en la silla con ruedas, se acomodó la falda antes de tomar la tablet que estaba sobre el escritorio, la cual asumía que era para ver las cámaras y monitorear el consumo de energía, y en efecto era ya las doce y tenia una 98% por ciento de energía.

Su vista pasó por todas las cámaras, era todo casi idéntico, hasta el Endoesqueleto y las cabezas de repuesto estaban en el la cámara 05: El Backstage. Lo único diferente era que el lugar era más limpio y ordenado a como se veía en el juego. Dio un vistazo a la Pirate Cove y al Show Stage antes de dejar la tablet sobre el escritorio. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esas cosas no se empezarían a mover hasta dentro de aproximadamente 4 horas.

 **1.00 AM.**

Solo para cerciorarse, Emily revisó un par de veces las cámaras en la última hora, solo por si acaso, no notando nada extraño.

-¿En que estaba pensando? Dejando a mi hijo atrás, ahora sufro esta maldición me he quedado ciega. Mi culpa, ira y tristeza me atormentaran para siempre.- Emily cantaba al rito de Its been so long, completamente despreocupada y sin hacerle caso a su entorno. Tomó la tablet para asegurarse nuevamente de que todo estuviera en orden, y como supuso, así era.

 **2.00 AM.**

-¿Sabes? Yo siempre me he preguntando. Si Bonnie es más grande que Foxy… ¿Por él siempre es el uke?- se preguntó estando recostada sobre el marco de la puerta derecha.

-Es por Foxy es más sensual- se respondió a si misma luego de trasladarse hacia la puerta izquierda.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Derecha.

-Pues nada, el punto es que el Fonnie es la OTP y a la OTP no se le cuestiona para nada- Izquierda.

-Tienes razón amiga, tienes razón- y derecha.

 **3.00 AM.**

-Mil elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña y como vieron que resistía, seguramente era una tela de Spiderman- Cantó sentada sobre el escritorio. Tomó la tablet para revisar nuevamente. Ya que solo había estado usando la tablet, aún le quedaba un 85% de energía.

-¡Muévanse ya, maldita sea!- Gritó al aparato al ver que todo seguía en orden.

 **4.00 AM.**

-¡No! ¡Quédate ahí, en el escenario te veías mas bonito!- grito desesperada al ver que el conejito estaba parado en la Dinnig Area con su típica cara de retrasado viendo hacia la nada.

-Por favor, vete a la mierda, eres mi favorito, pero vete a la mierda- rogó nerviosa viendo al conejito en la pantalla, segundos después hubo una leve estática y cuando la imagen, Bonnie ya no estaba. Por instinto Alice fue a la cámara 03 y compuso, ahí está Bonnie al lado del Endoesqueleto.

Dejó la tablet a un lado, aún le faltaban varias habitaciones para llegar hacia ella y la Pato-gallina aun no se movía.

 **5.00 AM.**

-Solo es un juego, solo es un juego, solo es un juego, solo es un juego- se repetía numerosas veces. La pobre chica se mecía en posición fetal en el piso, el conejito estaba en el West Hall, a casi nada de llegar a la oficina. Chica también se había empezado a mover, no la encontraba en ningún lado, pero los ruidos en la cocina le indicaron que ahí estaba.

-¡Es solo un maldito juego!- Gritó aterrada poniéndose rápidamente de pie y posicionándose junto a la puerta izquierda, ya que unos pesados pasos fue más que suficiente para ponerla alerta.

-Maldición- dijo revisando las cámaras y viendo que Bonnie estaba en el Corner West Hall, viendo a la cámara con sus inquietantes ojos rojos. Emily revisó la hora, faltaba media hora para las seis, o sea, el conejito llegaría a la puerta si o si.

Se escucharon más pasos, con su mano temblando la pelirroja encendió la luz de la puerta, topándose con el conejo que sonreía de una forma como diciendo "Te voy a descuartizar" Emily soltó un gran grito mientras presionaba con fuerza el botón para cerrar la puerta. Se relajó cuando está cerró. Dio un rápido vistazo a las cámaras para ver como iban las cosas, Chica ahora estaba en los baños y los otros dos seguían igual. Trago saliva antes de presionar el botón de la luz dejándola encendida, se asomó por la ventana cercana a la puerta y pudo ver al conejo mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

-Emmm hola Bonnie ¿Verdad?- saludó temblando, no recibió respuesta. -Yo soy Emily, Emily Roth- no volvió a recibir respuesta nuevamente. Pero sintió que el conejito la miró moviendo levemente sus ojos.

-Tu eres mi personaje favorito ¿Sabes?- río nerviosa. Por un momento la luz de la puerta se apagó, cuando la volvió a encender, Bonnie ya no estaba. Suspiró mientras abría la puerta. Tomó la tablet

Bonnie ahora estaba en la Cámara 03: Supply Closet, Chica al parecer había vuelto a la cocina por que se volvieron a escuchar los ruidos.

La oji verde se acomodo sobre la silla, paso sus manos sobre su cara en un intento por relajarse.

-Maldición- murmuró. -Que idiota eres Emily- se regañó a si misma, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de todo.

-Se que si no me matan ellos, ellas lo harán por no decirles nada acerca de este trabajo. Pero ¿A quien engaño? ¡Me encanta esto!- dijo rodando hacia atrás con la silla de la pura emoción.

-Soy experta en el juego. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Además esta uno de mis personajes favoritos, esto es simplemente perfecto- sonrió confiada. El reloj marco las seis AM y unos gritos infantiles inundaron la oficina.

 **6.00 AM.**

-Vaya, eso es molesto, tendré que apagar ese jodido teléfono- dijo antes de salir de la oficina. Cuando llegó al comedor ya varios empleados estaba ya en sus labores. Algunos la vieron sorprendidos al verla salir tan tranquila, ella no les hizo caso alguno y se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada y salida. Antes de irse volteó a ver hacía el escenario y luego hacia la Pirate Cove.

-Bonnie, Freddy, Chica y Foxy… y Golden Freddy si es que estas, prepárense que con esta chica no la tendrán nada fácil- habló confiada antes de marcharse.

 **~Weno ¿Qué tal? Algo cortito comparado a lo que me he acostumbrado a escribir. xD**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto, como dije en Mi razón de vivir será mas comedia y romance.**

 **Y pues ¿Qué les pareció Emily? Pronto agregaré una descripción más detallada de ella y de mi otro Oc, Alice, a mi perfil.**

 **¿Y pues que tal? Espero sacar pronto el próximo Cap. A ver si logro sobrevivir llevando dos Fics xD**


	2. ¿Pizzería del diablo o manicomio?

**¡Holiwis a todos! Al fin pude escribir este Cap y publicarlo, ya que como había dicho en mi otro fic, he estado teniendo problemas con el cargador de mi cel, pero creo que ya mañana resuelvo eso uwu.**

 **Sorprendió mucho la aceptación que tuvo este fic en su primer capítulo. ¡Cinco favoritos y seis seguidores! Muero *w* ok no xD**

 **Bueno, a responder los reviews.**

 **MitsukyAnime: Pues aquí está la segunda parte ^^ y si Emily tiene complejo a hacer estupideces cuando se aburre xD por cierto, quería darte las gracias por haberme dejando un reviews no sólo en mis historia de FNAF, sino, también en mis viejos One shorts de pokemon ^^ no creas que no me di cuenta de eso xD**

 **Ajetlius49: Si, esta es la otra historia que tenía planeada xD. Y si me di cuenta que el primer cap me quedó algo acelerado, pero creo que esa era la idea(¿) Bueno ya en este Cap creo que ya hice las cosas un poco mas calmadas, siempre trato de ir mejorando de a pocos ;)**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku: Me alegra tanto que te haya encantado ^^ Si los animatronicos traumaran a Emily, pero ella tampoco se quedará atrás (¿) Y sobre "Ellas" pues pronto conoceremos más sobre "ellas"xD**

 **Bueno, sin más disfruten el cap. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a un tipo bien chido llamado Scott Cawthon. Yo solo hago esto con propósitos de entretener y divertir un rato… y porque no tengo nada más que hacer. :v**

 **Noche 2 ~12.00 AM~**

-Maldición…- Murmuró Emily mientras apagaba el teléfono. Se podría decir que la chica no había descansado los suficiente, o más bien, no durmió casi nada por haberse quedado viendo un nuevo anime que la había enganchado.

-Uuuh, parece que alguien tiene cara de zombie- Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, rápidamente corrió a revisar la puerta derecha y luego la izquierda. Pero no había nadie. Fue entonces que se preguntó…

-¿Tan drogada estoy que ya imagino voces?- Se preguntó a si misma, se restregó la cara con las manos. -Creo que necesitare pedirle a Honey que me consiga un psicológico- Se acomodó sobre la silla de ruedas. Tomó la tablet para empezar a revisar las cámaras.

Era la segunda noche y debía empezar a tomar las cosas con más seriedad, en especial por cierto zorro con injerto de correcaminos que esa noche comenzaba a joderle la existencia a los guardias.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Emily se sobre saltó al ver que Bonnie ya no estaba en su sitio. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que ese conejo salía hasta las dos de la mañana en la segunda noche. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscarlo con las cámaras, no fue muy difícil, como lo esperaba, estaba en Dinnig Area.

-¡Conejo weon, se supone que aún no es tu hora de salida!- Exclamó gritándole a la tablet, un u gran escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo al ver que el conejo volteaba a ver a la cámara de forma siniestra. Emily con los dedos aún temblando cambió de cámara, esta vez en la Pirate Cove, no había nada fuera de lo normal ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos en totales tranquilidad… demasiada diría Emily…

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde estás maricón!?- Gritó desesperada pasando de cámara en cámara. Fue entonces que sin pensarlo dos veces presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta y sin siquiera molestarse en encender la luz.

-Vaya, que niña tan lista… tan lista y a la vez tan tonta por contradecirse a si misma- habló una voz que le puso los pelos de punta a la pelirroja, menos mal reaccionó rápido y cerró la puerta. Con algo de temor se acercó a la ventana izquierda-

-¿Bo-bonnie?- La chica trató de visualizar al conejo, pero no lograba ver nada con la luz apagada. Creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma pesada, estaba a punto de regresarse para abrir la puerta. Pero el conejo morado salió de las sombras y se acercó a la ventana, lográndole sacar un gritillo a la guardia, pero no precisamente de terror…

-No puede ser… ¡Hablas a tu antojó! ¡Lo que quiere decir que no eres solo un animatronico y la historia es cierta! ¡No estoy loca!-

-¿¡De qué estás hablando maldita subnormal!?- Preguntó el conejo confundido por la actitud tan extraña de la chica, la oji verde sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero poco a poco esa sonrisa se fue borrando.

-Espera… ¿T-tu quieres matarme?- tartamudeó la chica al darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

-Así es- Bonnie respondió como si eso fuera la más obvio del mundo.

-Pe…pero ¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada, yo no fui su asesina- dijo la Emily a nerviosa, Bonnie la observó fijamente.

-No es cosa de que seas culpable o no, morirás por haberte atrevido a trabajar aquí-

-¡O sea que solo matan porque les da la reventada gana!- Exclamó entre molesta y sorprendida, si ahora empezaba a aterrarse más al saber que enserio la intentarían matar.

-Que lista- respondió Bonnie sarcástico antes de retirarse.

-No, no, no ¡Espera! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte!- Gritó Emily pegando su rostro al frío cristal, pero el morado ni caso le hizo. -Maldito- Murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras abría la puerta.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla y tomó la tablet, para empezar a revisar a los otros.

 **~1.00 AM~**

-Hola lindura- Se escuchó una perturbadora voz femenina, Emily inmediatamente se lanzó a presionar el botón de la puerta derecha, ya que segundos antes había visto a Chica en el East Hall Corner. Encendió la luz y como creía, ahí estaba Chica.

-¿Me llamaste "Lindura"?- preguntó Emily confundida y algo traumada, ya que la polluela le dedicaba una mirada muy extraña, y aparte de eso ¿Por qué la saludo si eso la delataba?.

-Si, es que cuando Bonnie me dijo que teníamos una guardia quise venir a darte el visto bueno- La polluela parecía que sonreía tiernamente, pero a la vista de la pelirroja tenia cara de yandere. Emily puso cara de PokerFace.

-Ni lo intentes, Chica- Se escuchó la voz de Bonnie a la izquierda, rápidamente, Emily presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta.

-Esta tipa no te conviene, está loca- El conejo se posicionó frente a la ventana. Chica lo vio con mala cara.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuando viene alguna que esta más o menos decente, no me la dejan!- Chica hizo un puchero. Emily estaba más que traumada, uno pensaría que teniendo cuatro sensuales opciones, sea posible que Chica le bateara al otro equipo. O al menos eso estaba demostrando.

Bonnie decidió no responderle nada a la polluela, solo se fue y Emily aprovechó para poder abrir la puerta, ya que a lo lejos veía que la tablet marcaba que tenía un 70% de energía, y todavía no eran ni las dos de la mañana.

-Está bien… me iré, pero volveré.. Solo iré a alistar un buen traje donde te veas linda- Chica se retiró sin dejar de ver hacía la ventana. Emily seguía con cara de PokerFace.

-En serio…. Creo que si necesitaré pedir una cita con un psicólogo…- Murmuró abriendo la puerta donde había estado Chica antes. Tomó la tablet alarmándose al instante al ver que la Pirate Cove. Rápidamente se lanzó contra el botón de la puerta, pero por su rapidez y descuido se enredó con las patas de la silla haciendo que se fuera de cara contra los botones. Al final logró presionar el botón con la punta de la nariz, le dolió… pero logró cerrar la puerta a tiempo.

-Diablos- Gruñó el zorro al ver que le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Emily rápidamente se acercó a la ventana.

-Puta madre… ¡Le cerré la puerta al correcaminos!- Gritó feliz, al instante se calló al ver la cara que le dedicó el zorro.

-Veremos si te libras de las siguientes- dijo empezando a marcharse.

-¡Espera!- Gritó la chica tratando de llamar al zorro, sorpresivamente este le hizo caso. -¿Si?- preguntó el Foxy acercándose a la ventana.

-¿¡Qué les pasa a todos ustedes hoy!? ¡Es la segunda noche y ya me van viniendo tres seguidos y ni siquiera son las dos de la mañana!- Gritó la oji verde alterada. Foxy parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- A Emily le dio un tic nervioso.

-¡Ah, olvídalo!- Gritó, Foxy retrocedió un poco por el grito que pegó la chica.

-No…no tenias por que ser tan cruel…- Foxy hizo un leve puchero antes de salir corriendo a la Pirate Cove. Emily quedó confundida por eso. Presionó el botón para abrir la puerta y esa mirada confusa no abandonaba su rostro.

 **~2.00 AM~**

Sinceramente, Emily estaba hecha un lío, acababa de cerrarle la puerta a Bonnie, por tercera vez en lo que iba en la hora.

-¿Te pica el rabo y quieres que te lo rasque o que?- La pelirroja estaba ya que cansada por la insistencia del conejo. Es cierto que era su personaje favorito y le agradaba hasta cierto punto verlo, pero como dice una querida amiga suya "Hay un límite para todo". Emily se acercó a la ventana, Bonnie le dedicó una mirada digna de Lucifer. -Lo que quiero es que te mueras de una vez- Bonnie se acercó a la ventana.

-Ay, vamos conejito, no matarías a una fan tuya ¿Verdad?- Emily trató de hacer unos ojitos tiernos, como imitando a una perrito abandonado, cabe mencionar… que no logró el efecto deseado.

-¿Fan? ¿¡De que demonios hablas!?- Preguntó el conejito. ¿Fan? ¿A que se refería con eso? No creía que aquella lunática fuera clienta del lugar y le gustara ver loa shows que daban.

-¿Qué acaso no…?- Emily iba a responder con otra pregunta, pero unos pasos rápidos se escucharon. De un momento a otro el conejo fue embestido por el zorro rojo, quien salió corriendo rápidamente de la Pirate Cove y no se fijo que Bonnie estaba en la puerta de la oficina, por lo que se terminó llevando por delante al conejo, cayendo ambos al piso.

-¡Foxy, demonios! ¡Quítate de encima!- Gritó Bonnie tratando de sacarse al zorro de encima, Emily se les quedó bien con una expresión extraña y mordía levemente su labio inferior.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡FANSERVICE!- Gritó tal Fan emocionada viendo un hermoso momento entre su OTP, pues para Emily, el Fonnie era su OTP y que Foxy se estrellara contra el conejo era un hermoso momento.

Les dejó la puerta cerrada mientras el conejo discutía con Foxy.

-Hermosura, he vuelto- Emily rápidamente se presionó el botón de la puerta derecha. Encendió la luz, ahí estaba Chica con cara de yandere.

-He conseguido un buen traje donde te verías hermosa- Dijo en "tono sensual" la polluela. Emily, nuevamente, con cara de PokerFace, apagó la luz, dejando a Chica en las penumbras.

Pasaron varios minutos, luego de ya no escuchar las quejas de Bonnie, los lloriqueos de Foxy y los piropos de Chica, se digno a abrir ambas puerta.

Emily se sentía confundida mientras analizaba lo que estaba viviendo. Bonnie, por el momento, parecía el más sádico y el que tenia más deseos de matarla, sin ninguna razón aparente. Foxy, Dios, ese zorro parecía que era demasiado sensible, Emily murió de ternura cuando vio que Bonnie lo estaba regañando y el zorro baja sus orejitas, le parecía raro, ya que ella creería que Foxy era de esos machos pechos peludos que no se dejan intimidar (?) Y en cuanto a Chica… ¡Chica actuaba como una violadora pedófila! Solo medio la había visto y ya le estaba coqueteando a la pobre pelirroja. No era normal, simplemente no era normal. Y en cuanto a Freddy…

Emily tomó la tablet para revisar el Show Stage, Freddy estaba ahí, parado en inmóvil, ni siquiera. A excepción de él, los demás actuaban realmente extraño a como se los había imaginado y para colmo, eran más activos, cuando de tratar de ir a intentar atraparla para matarla se trataba y eso que apenas era su segunda noche ahí.

-¡Este lugar es un manicomio!- Gritó al ver que Chica le hacía "ojitos tiernos" desde Dinnig Area.

-Ahg- Emily soltó un leve quejido, un leve dolor de cabeza la invadió de repente. No le dio mucha importancia, sacó su celular de su bolsillo y empezó a leer su lista de contactos.

-No puedo, necesito contarle a alguien sobre esto antes de que me vuelva más loca de lo que ya estoy- Dijo mientras revisaba los contactos, dispuesta a llamar a alguien. -Supongo que ella no me regañará tanto- dijo marcando el nombre del contacto que tenía marcado como "Honey" la chica a la que tenia pensarlo pedirle un psicólogo.

Mientras la llamada entraba el dolor de cabeza se empezó a hacer mas agudo, soltó un leve quejido mientras tomaba la tablet en busca de algo para distraerse. Al pasar cámaras al azar y detenerse en la cámara 2B, conocida como West Hall Corner. Se alarmó completamente, escuchó que la llamada era respondida. Bajó levemente la tablet topándose con aquella dorada alucinación, que la verdad nunca creyó que existiese.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Las dos de la madrugada, excelente hora para dormir ¿No es así? Pues en un edificio de departamentos, una chica dormía plácidamente en su departamento propio. El lugar tenia una decoración bastante femenina, aquellas paredes celeste eran muy hermosas ha de decir. En la recámara de aquella chica, el teléfono sonar a todo volumen, haciendo que la persona dormida despertara al instante.

-¿Mmmh?- Murmuró aún soñolienta mientras sacaba el brazo del tumulto de sábanas en busca de su celular. -¿Quién llama a estas horas?- Se quejó aun adormecida mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Emily?- Sin pensarlo contestó al ver el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla.

-¿Bueno?- Contestó.. Hubo un silencio de varios segundos.

-¡AAAAHHHHH*- se escuchó el grito muy agudo de la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono, la chica sobre la cama se estremeció confundida al escuchar ese grito.

-¿Emily? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó completamente preocupada, hubo un largo silencio de varios segundos al otro lado de la línea hasta que por fin colgaron.

Rápidamente la chica encendió la luz de su mesita de noche para poder ver mejor. Revelando su larga y algo despeinada cabellera color rubio de un tono miel, sus orbes grises delataban preocupación. Sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a marcar el número, esperanzada en recibir respuesta.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Emily, al ver al oso dorado tirado en la oficina, soltó un sonoro grito, olvidándose que acababan de responder la llamada que hizo, rápidamente colocó la tablet en frente de su rostro. Recordando que en el juego eso es lo que se debe hacer si se le ve a Golden Freddy. Tenía esperanzas de que funcionara, y así fue, se relajó al bajar la tablet y ver que el oso ya no estaba.

-¿Emily? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasa?- Escuchó la voz de su amiga preocupada. Se estremeció al instante. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? Pasaron varios segundos silenciosos, colgó la llamada, aún sabiendo que eso no era la mejor opción y que sólo preocuparía más a su amiga.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que su teléfono sonara, seguramente su amiga la estaba llamando buscando explicaciones. Emily pensó por un momento en ignorarla y no contestar la llamada. Al final suspiró profundamente mientras contestaba el teléfono, ya viendo venir una ola de preguntas y regaños.

-¿Hola?- Respondió nerviosa. Un gran suspiro aliviado sé escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Emily! ¡Maldita seas! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? ¿¡Por qué llamas a estas horas solo para pegarle un grito al teléfono!?- Gritó la rubia completamente enojada. Emily tragó saliva nerviosa mientras le cerraba la puerta a Foxy.

-Escucha, Ho... Digo, Alice- se corrigió al recordar que a la oji gris no le gustaba ese apodo, que solo le decía por fastidiarla un poco. -Hipotéticamente… ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que trabajo como guardia nocturna en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? Y no, no me refiero al juego, en la verdadera pizzería- preguntó mientras volvía a abrir la puerta donde había estado Foxy.

-…-

-¿Hola?-

-Emily… ¡Maldita seas! ¿¡En que estabas pensado!?-

-¡En nada! ¡Yo creí que era una especie de trampa para los fans del juego y resultó ser verdad- Presionó el botón de la puerta derecha cerrándosela a Chica.

-Oh, linda pelirroja, contigo si quiero llegar a segunda base- Y nuevamente, Emily estaba en estado "PokerFace".

-¿Quién habló?-

-Emmm nadie… solo Chica tirándome los perros- Río nerviosa, se escuchó un soplido de parte de la rubia miel.

-Emily, quédate ahí y evita que te descuarticen, voy para allá-

-¿Qué? ¡No, Alice, no! ¡No es…!- Trató decir, pero la llamada fue cortada. Se recostó sobre la pared mordisqueando sus uñas nerviosa. ¿A caso Alice era capaz de ir hasta allá? No creía que la rubia fuera capaz de eso. ¿Verdad?

 **~3.00 AM~**

Alice caminaba a rápidamente por las calles en dirección a la pizzería. Al enterrarse de que su amiga estaba en aquella pizzería del demonio no dudó en ir a ayudarla y de paso explicarle algunas cosas.

Se detuvo ante la edificación de la pizzería. Quizás hubiera sido buena idea pensar las cosas antes de ir hasta haya. Pero daba igual, ya estaba ahí de todas maneras, miles de cosas cruzaban por su mente mientras se diría a la parte trasera del local. ¿Era arriesgado? Si ¿Debió de haber trazado un mejor plan antes de haber ido? Si. ¿Habían probabilidades de morir en ese lugar? Demasiadas. ¿Valdrían la pena si lograba darle una mano a Emily? Difícilmente. ¿Mataría a Emily por haber tomado ese empleo y por haberla despertado a las dos de la madrugada? Absolutamente si.

La rubia suspiró antes de subir las escaleras que conducían hasta la terraza del local, aquellas que estaban en la parte trasera y eran usadas en caso de emergencia. Subió hasta llegar a la terraza. Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada que conducía a la terraza, como lo suponía, estaba abierta la puerta. Entró, había unas escaleras, tenían entendido que llegaban a un lugar que estaba entre la Pirate Cove y el Backstage.

Frunció el ceño, definitivamente no era buena idea pasar por ahí. Comezón a ver para todos lados en busca de alguna otra solución, sus orbes grises se toparon con la entrada a los conductos de ventilación abierta, si no mal recordaba, a estos estaban haciendo limpieza y el vago encargado de hacer eso olvidó volverlos a cerrar. Sonrió antes de agacharse y comenzar a gatear dentro de conducto, por fortuna, eran los bastantes grandes como para que ella cupiera, aunque su baja estatura también ayudaba.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Emily gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta a Chica. Faltaban poco para las cuatro de la mañana y aun le quedaba un 50% de energía, tenía esperanza que eso le alcanzara hasta las 6.00 AM.

Se sentó en la silla mientras esperaba a que la polluela o el conejo (Ya que Bonnie guardaba silencio en la otra puerta) decidieran irse al demonio. Emily aun no se recuperaba del susto que le dio Golden Freddy, sabía que si era posible de que apareciera en la segunda noche, o incluso en la primera, pero el mayor porcentaje de las veces aparecía a partir de las cuarta noche. Bueno, al menos él solo aparece una vez por en todo el juego, por lo que estaba segura de que no volvería a verle.

Por otra parte, la pelirroja estaba preocupada. ¿En serio su amiga iría a buscarla a esas horas de la noche a una pizzería propiedad del diablo? Sabia que Alice solía hacer muchas cosas sin pensar. ¡Pero vamos! Se supone que la del lema "Vale berenjena la vida" era ella, no Alice. La rubia se caracterizaba más por su doble personalidad, pero en serio, no cabía en la cabeza de Emily que Alice fuera capaz de ir a buscarla.

-¿Te pasa algo, hermosa?- preguntó Chica. Emily hizo una mueca extraña, le perturbaba ser acosada por una pata animatrónica, al igual que la polluela era tan aventada y la estuviera piropeado, según Emily, Chica era una Tsudere que no acepta piropos de nadie. Vaya que todos ahí habían cambiado su forma de pensar.

 **~4.00 AM~**

Alice se arrastraba con total facilidad por lo conductos, se perdió un poco, pero al final logró reubicarse al ver por una rendija que estaba sobre la Pirate Cove. A través de las rejas, pudo ver a Foxy abrazado un peluche de si mismo.

-¿Si verdad? ¡Tu si me entiendes!-dijo abrazando con más fuerza el peluche, Alice alzó una ceja viendo la escena antes de seguir su camino, ahora solo debía ir recto hasta llegar al oficina.

Siguió recto, al llegar al West Hall Corner dobló un poco a la derecha y por fin, por otra rendija pudo ver que estaba sobre la oficina. Le pareció algo curioso lo que veía.

Emily abrió la puerta derecha luego de asegurarse de que Chica ya no estuviera cerca de ahí. Se sentó sobre la silla mientras comenzaba a revisar la cámaras, cuando hacía eso el cupcake, que estaba sobre el escritorio, comenzaba a hacerle un montón de gestos aleatorios, en su mayoría le sacaba la lengua, Emily, al sentirse observada, levantaba su vista, sin encontrarse con nada ya que el Cupcake volvía a su expresión monótona.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrió la rendija haciéndola a un lado, sin previo aviso, saltó dentro de la oficina sacándole un gran gritó al pelirroja al verla caer a su lado.

-¡Emily!- Gritó enojada, recordando los motivos por los cuales ella estaba ahí. La oji verde palideció, mas que por el regaño que estaba a punto de recibir, más bien por que por un momento confundió a su rubia amiga con un animatronico.

-¡Alice!- Gritó más que sorprendida, aliviada, saltó sobre la rubia capturándola en un fuerte abrazo. La zarandeaba como si Foxy estuviera abrazando su peluche.

-¡Emily perra hija de Giratina! ¡Suéltame!- Gritó la de mirada grisácea mientras forcejaba, en un intente hacer liberarse del agarre de la pelirroja, pero era inútil, Emily le sacaba diez centímetros de diferencia y su fuerza era mayor, la pelirroja solía ser mucho más atlética que Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Emily rompió el abrazo viendo fijamente a la rubia, está parecía estar bastante molesta con ella, al menos tenia claro que no la golpearía, Alice podía llegar a ser una gritona, respondona, con cambios de humor dignos de una embarazada, pero, podía ser todo eso menos alguien agresiva. Aunque… si sería capaz de envenenarla o provocar algún accidente…

 **Chan chan chan! Lo sé, soy cruel por cortarle aquí, pero no sé preocupen, ya tengo terminado el tercer capítulo y lo subiré dentro de unos días ^^**

 **Así es señores y señoras, nuestras tierna rubia está aquí :D y quiero recalar que esto no tiene nada que ver con Mi razón de vivir, aquí Alice tendrá 18 años al igual que Emily :3**

 **Sobre las personalidades de los animatronicos… Dios, quería darles una personalidad diferente a cada animatronico xD la personalidad violadora, pedófila y bateante al otro bando me la sugirió mi hermana :v (Te quelo mensa, aunque me patees justo en la espinilla :'v)**

 **La personalidad de Foxy: ¿Soy la única que siempre ha querido ver a un Foxy tierno y Sensible? ¿No? Okey TwT.**

 **Aun me falta darle mas profundidad a la personalidad de Bonnie, porque por el momento creo que me esta saliendo igual a mi Toy Bonnie :v**

 **En cuanto a Freddy… aún ni tengo un personalidad definida para él :'v no quiero poner la típica personalidad de oso gruñón, así que si se les ocurre algo, estoy abierta a sugerencias. (¿)**

 **Bueno eso es todo, no vemos en el próximo capítulo cx chau!**


	3. ¿¡Más de un mes en este lugar?

**Holo a todos! Aquí Mitsuki subiendo el capítulo tres de este sukulento fic (¿?)**

 **Bueno algo que olvidé aclarar en el capítulo pasado y que más de alguno ha de estarse preguntando es: ¿Quién chingados es Alice? Pues verán, Alice es mi oc principal de mi otro fic. Es buena gente y está aquí para hacerle compañía a Emily(¿) porque dejarla a ella solita se me hacía muy aburrido xD**

 **Bueno ahora si, al capítulo :3**

 **Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador Scott Cawthon.**

-¿¡Cómo qué que hago aquí!? ¿¡Por qué me llamas gritando a las dos de la madrugada!? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando en este puto lugar!? - Emily retrocedió lentamente mientras pensaba la mejor respuesta posible, una que no ponga a la rubia en la necesidad de echar veneno en su bebida.

-Ho… digo, Alice, escucha, me enteré de la existencia de este lugar y quise trabajar aquí, ya sabes, por el juego y eso, creía que era una especie de "Trampa" para los fans del juego y que se me sería realmente sencillo trabajar aquí-

Alice se llevó las manos a las cienes, comenzando a masajearlas en un intento por calmarse, suspiró profundamente antes de voltear a ver a su amiga. -Ya te diste cuenta que esto no es sólo un simple juego. ¿Verdad?- Emily asintió.

-Escucha Emily, no puedo decirte que dejes este lugar porque seguramente firmaste ese estúpido contrato- no hizo falta voltear a ver a Emily, sintió como a sentía con la cabeza. Pero aunque lo que abarcaba su pelirroja cabeza era ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo hacer Alice? -No podrás sola- Tomó la tablet y se recostó sobre la puerta derecha, cerca del botón, Emily la volteó a ver con una mirada de indignación.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Conozco muy bien el juego, yo se que puedo…- Alice la interrumpió.

-¡Emily ni siquiera has podido pasar el 20/4!- Emily guardó silencio, pues su amiga tenia razón. -Además esto no es como el juego, ya te diste cuenta, los animatronicos hacen lo que se les pegue la gana y te la ponen tan difícil como a ellos les de la reventada gana…- suspiró -Por eso me quedaré para ayudarte-

-Alice… gracias, pero, tu eres "experta" en el segundo juego, no en este- Alice sonrió con un aire de burla por lo dicho por su amiga.

-Si tienes razón, prefiero el segundo juego, pero eso no quiere decir- Con su codo presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta. Emily quedó confundida por dicha acción.

-¡Oh, rayos!- se escuchó la voz de Foxy al otro lado de la puerta, Emily parpadeó sorprendida.

-No quiere decir que no sepa que hacer- Sonrió nuevamente dejando la tablet sobre el escritorio. No, Alice no era adivina, estuvo vigilando al zorro y justo cuando ella estaba hablando, el zorro salió dando ese efecto tan dramático y a la vez asombroso a la escena. (?)

-¿Esa voz?- rápidamente Foxy se acercó a la ventana, reconocería esa voz en donde sea.

-¡Janet!- Gritó Foxy sorprendido al ver a la rubia. -Alice- Corrigió fastidiada la susodicha. Emily abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó aún sorprendida, el zorro y la peli-miel asistieron.

-¡Si! ¡Ella es la que me limpia todos los días, y fue divertido tratar de matarla cuando trabajó como guardia nocturna!- Gritó el zorro, ahora Emily miraba molesta a Alice en busca de una explicación por lo dicho por el zorro. Ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron. Los verdes veían con sorpresa y algo de enojo, los grises con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Es… una larga historia- la rubia se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa, una pequeña gotita de sudor resbalaba sobre su frente ahora era ella quien tenía que tenía que dar explicaciones. Todo el enojo que había tenido hace unos segundos se desvaneció por completo, dejando en su lugar nerviosismo.

-Pues veras, hace tiempo me enteré de que este lugar existía, y al igual que tu, también creí que era algo para los fans, o algo así. Pero, yo no soy tan estúpida como tu, necesitaba trabajo por lo que pedí trabajo de mesera- Comenzó a relatar la rubia, Emily la veía cruzada de brazos poniendo fina atención a las palabras de Alice, Foxy también escuchaba con mucha atención, pero sus atención era similar a la de un niños pequeño al que le estaban contando un cuento.

-Y pues digamos que por una "apuesta" tuve que ser guardia por una semana- prosiguió.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Emily, más que enojo, ahora era curiosidad.

-Pues veras, al igual que tu, me di cuenta que esto no era normal, no actuaban como en el juego y pues me di cuenta que la historia era cierta- Río -Me di cuenta que era realmente difícil, quizás, no hubiera podido de no ser porque no estaba sola trabajando aquí- Volvió a reír, Emily la vio interrogante.

-¿No estuviste sola? ¿Quién estuvo aquí contigo?-

-Eso… no tiene importancia- Evadió el tema. -Después de cumplir una semana volví a trabajar de mesera, aún lo hago para ser precisos, y sobre lo que dijo Foxy…- Volteó a ver al zorro, quien sonrió inocente. -Ya que los demás empleados les tienen miedo, yo soy la que se encarga de limpiarlos y asegurarse de que no tuvieran algo extraño, como alguna parte floja o algo así- terminó de contar. Emily se acercó pensativa hasta donde estaba la rubia, al estar frente a ella le metió un pequeña patada en la espinilla de la pierna derecha.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso por qué!?- Gritó adolorida mientras elevaba la parte lastimada para sobarla un poco.

-¡Por no haberme dicho sobre este lugar!- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. Alice soltó un leve quejido.

-Si te lo decía, ibas a venir corriendo a pedir el trabajo de guardia y sabiendo lo zafada que estas no era buena idea eso- Se defendió la rubia. Emily suspiró mientras abría la puerta, ya que Foxy se había marchado luego de la patada que le dio a Alice. Emily calló, pues nuevamente, Alice tenia razón. Al hacerse presente el silencio, la rubia tomó la tablet y comenzó a vigilar a los animatronicos.

-Entonces…¿Me ayudarás?-la rubia asintió.

-Te ayudaré hasta que se terminen los días marcados en el contrato, esto es más fácil si tienes ayuda- Sonrió, Emily le devolvió el gesto.

-Chica en la puerta a las dos en punto- Anunció la rubia viendo el aparato, Emily presionó el botón cerrándole la puerta a la polluela.

-¡Linda pelirroja he vuel…- Chica calló al asomarse por la ventana y ver a la rubia junto a Emily, un "demonios" salió de los labios de Alice en forma de murmuro.

-¡Linda rubia, has vuelto!- Gritó chica eufórica al reconocer a su "Antiguo amor" Alice tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo y Emily trataba de contener las risas.

-Oh… hola Chica… veo que ya tienes bastante química con Emily- dijo burlona en un intento por zafarse del acoso de la gallina, Emily la vio con una mirada asesina.

-¡Así es! ¡Pero aún tengo amor para ti! ¡Puedo ir en este instante a alistar otro traje para ti también!- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas, no sonaba nada bonito hacer un trío con la polluela y sonaba aún menos bonito el hecho que haría un trío con sus cadáveres dentro de un traje. ¡Maldita necrofilica!

-Uh… lamento romper tus ilusiones, Chica… pero yo estoy en una feliz relación con, con…. mi… almohada- dijo la pelirroja dudando, Chica le ponía especial atención a ella. -¡Si! Eso… mi almohada y yo nos amamos con la intensidad de mil soles- la mirada psicópata de la pata no abandonaba su rostro. Alice movió los ojos (sin mover su rostro) viendo con extrañeza a Emily luego, se movieron para ver a Chica con la misma mirada.

-Uh, pero estoy segura de que Alice si está disponible, ella no ha vuelto a amar a nadie desde que se entero de que Wendy es…- y… Emily no pudo continuar, ya que Alice le metió una de las bolas de papel que estaba sobre el escritorio a la boca.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- Alegó levemente enrojecida de las mejillas. Emily escupió la bola de papel.

-Bien, bien, bien… en realidad, Alice está perdidamente enamorada de Toy Bonnie- Y… otra bola de papel a la boca, seguida de un golpe en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Alice la veía realmente molesta.

-¿Toy Bonnie? ¿Qué tiene ese maricón que no tenga yo?- Interrogó la rubia poniendo las mano sobre su "cintura" Alice ahora estaba más enrojecida, pero ambas estaban sorprendidas de que al parecer si hubo existencia de los Toys.

-En primera: No estoy enamorada de Toy Bonnie, es solo mi animatronicos favorito, así como el tuyo es Bonnie- Volteó a ver a la pelirroja, está le dedicó una inocente sonrisa. -Y en segunda… No le bateo a ese bando…- dijo dudando lo último y mirando a la polluela.

 **~5.00 AM~**

-Si claro- Murmuró la pelirroja. -Bien puede que no esté "enamorada" del travesti- Alice le dedicó una mirada asesina a la oji verde -Pero ella es novia de… ¡Este Cupcake!- Gritó Emily tomando al pastelito entre sus manos y lo alzaba como si fuera aquella primera escena del Rey León.

-¡Cherry no le pertenece a nadie!- Gritó el Cupcake asustando a la pelirroja, la rubia las veía como si nada.

-Hablas…- comenzó a decir Emily, pero Cherry saltó de sus manos, se fue directo a la cara de la pelirroja, lo cual fue muy aprovechado ya que le mordió la nariz.

-¡WAAAAA! ¡QUITENME ESTÁ COSA DE LA CARA!- Emily comenzó a correr como loca en todo el plano de la oficina, Alice no hacía nada por ayudarla, fue cuando se estrelló contra la pared, que por fin pudo hacer que Cherry dejara de morderla.

-Ay señó Jezú, esto esta feo- Emily se levantaba mareada del piso, su nariz sangraba por dos pequeñas aberturas que habían dejando los dos colmillitos de la Cupcake. Volvió a tomar a Cherry entre sus manos mantenimiento una buena distancia ente ella y su cara.

-¡No te metas con una cupcake, grrrrrrrrr!- Gruñó "amenazante" la pequeña cosita rosa, Emily la vio aterrada, rápidamente le entregó la Cupcake a Alice.

-¡Aleja esa monstruosidad de mi!- dijo Emily aterrada alejándose de la Cupcake gruñidora.

-¡No la toques! ¡Es mía!- Gritó Chica en plan yandere al ver a la cupcake tranquila en los brazos de Alice, se pegó amenazadoramente a la ventana con cara de desquiciada, aterrando a las tres dentro de al oficina.

-Chica… ¿Por qué no vas mejor a violar a Toy Chica?- Dijo Cherry en un intento por ahuyentar a la polluela, sorpresivamente para las tres, el rostro de Chica comenzó a irradiar tristeza.

-Ella ya no está aquí…- dijo triste. -¡Además me cambió por esa maldita zorra! ¿¡Por qué Scott!? ¿¡Por qué!?- Gritó Chica antes de irse corriendo y llorando a saber donde.

-Ok… es fue extraño- dijo Emily mientras abría la puerta izquierda. Sin permiso alguno, tomó el bolso de la rubia, ya que ella siempre traía pañuelos consigo, por alguna razón, tomó un par y comenzó a limpiarse la nariz con uno y luego trató de detener el sangrado presionando el otro en su nariz.

Volteó a ver a Alice, extrañada de no haber recibido alguna queja por haber tomado su bolso, se extrañó al ver como la rubia le acariciaba la cabeza al pastelito y esta parecía estar… ¿Ronroneando?.

-Ustedes… ¿Ya se conocían?- Señaló refiriéndose a la cosa rosa y a su amiga. Alice asintió. -Si ya te dije que había trabajando antes aquí- dijo dejando nuevamente a la cupcake en su sitio, luego tomó la tableta para revisar las cámaras, pero Emily se la arrebató de las manos.

-Que extraño…- dijo la pelirroja buscando a cierto conejo por todas las cámaras.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Desde que llegaste Bonnie no ha venido- Explicó, no encontraba a Bonnie, pero al pasar por la cámara que vigilaba la Pirate Cove escuchó levemente la voz de Bonnie y Foxy, no entendía de que, pero al parecer estaban conversando.

-No sé de qué te extrañas, es raro que Bonnie venga a la oficina- Alice se encogió de hombros mientras le quitaba la tablet a Emily, para vigilar ella misma.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces ha venido hoy y parece ser que al que más le urge matarme- Emily se sentó sobre la silla cruzándose de brazos, Alice la vio extrañada.

No dijo nada, ella recordaba que Bonnie casi no llegaba a la puerta y cuando lo hacía y ella trataba de hablarle el se quedaba callado, raras veces respondía y lo hacía de una forma bastante nerviosa. Pero bueno, eso fue hace más de un años, su actitud puede que haya cambiando.

 **~6.00 AM~**

La alarma en el celular de Emily sonó indicando el fin de turno de la pelirroja, la hora restante, desde que se fue Chica, continuó sin interrupciones de ninguno de los robots, por lo tanto fue una hora bastante tranquila.

-Señorita Anders ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Preguntó el jefe al ver a la rubia llegar al comedor acompañada de la guardia nocturna. Alice calló por unos segundos, pensando las palabras más correctas para explicarle al señor Fazbear.

-Alice también trabajará como guardia nocturna junto conmigo- Se adelantó la pelirroja, el castaño vio a ambas con extrañeza. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Alice respondió adelantando su respuesta.

-Seguiré trabajando de mesera, solo ayudaré a mi amiga hasta que el contrato termine-

-O sea… ¿Por un mes?- Aclaró el señor, Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida, volteó a ver molesta a Emily, la oji verde sonrió inocente. Alice tomó a su amiga del brazo llevándola a un lugar apartado, solo dedicándole a su jefe un "¿Nos disculpa un momento?".

-¿Un mes? ¿¡Acaso estas loca!?-Regañó a la pelirroja, está volvió a sonreí con nerviosismo.

-Fue cuando creí que no pasaría nada malo, además, quería el trabajo para lo que duraban las vacaciones- Se defendió la pelirroja. La rubia suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a donde estaba el señor.

-Bien, trabajaré el tiempo que esta desquiciada lo haga, después solo quedaré trabajando de mesera- Dijo aún molesta, el jefe sonrió mientras las conducía hasta su oficina para firmar otro contrato.

~O~O~O~O~O~

-¿Sabes que te odio?- Interrogó la rubia enojada mientras salían de la pizzería y comenzaban a caminar.

-Me amas, yo lo sé- Dijo Emily fingiendo inocencia aferrándose al brazo de su amiga, está bufó molesta. -¿Puedo ir contigo a tu departamento? El mío queda más lejos y me fa flojera ir hasta allá- pidió antes de bostezar.

-Está bien- respondió con simpleza la rubia mientras tomaba camino hasta su hogar, les tomaría más de diez minutos ir caminando. -Por cierto, cuando me llamaste. ¿Por qué gritaste?- Preguntó habiendo olvidado eso.

-Oh… es que vi el cartel ese de Golden Freddy y me apareció en la oficina, pero supe remediarlo, así que no hay problema, el solo aparece una vez- Emily se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia a lo que decía, se creía que ya no tendría tantos problemas habiendo ya superado el ataque de Whinnie Pooh. Alice suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-No precisamente, Emily. Goldy va a la oficina las veces que se le da la gana, incluso se queda ahí una eternidad en ocasiones- Emily abrió los ojos ampliamente a escuchar eso, pero no fue precisamente lo que dijo su amiga sobre Golden Freddy lo que llamó su atención.

-¿"Goldy"? ¿Tan amigos son que hasta nombre cariñoso le tienes?- Alice río al escuchar las interrogaciones de Emily.

-Es un buen sujeto, llega a caer bien en ocasiones- respondió volviendo a reír levemente. Emily iba a atacar con una ola de preguntas, pero justo en ese momento llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivía la rubia.

En silencio, subieron hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento de Alice. De su bolso sacó un juego de llaves, introdujo la llave correspondiente en él cerrojo para abrir la puerta.

Ambas entraron, el apartamento era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor en cada centímetro de este quedaba bien marcado el buen gusto de Alice por los colores y la decoración. Aún claramente los colores dominantes eran el celeste y el lila, los preferidos de la oji gris.

-Ella no está hoy, así que puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes- Dijo la rubia yéndose hacía la cocina. Emily conociendo de sobra el camino iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, dispuesta a ir a esa habitación y dormir todo lo que fuera posible. Algo le decía que las cosas se pondrían aún más extrañas en aquel restaurante.

 **Bueno, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado, tanto este fic como Mi razón de vivir, pero he tenido problemas técnicos con mi celular, lo que me ha dificultado el escribir. Pero bueno, ya pronto tendré el capítulo de mi otro fic, ya sé que muchos lo están esperando con ansias.**

 **Y bueno, otra cosilla, puede que en este fic haya pequeños spoilers disimulados de Mi Razón de vivir, en lo que respecta la historia de Alice, ya que tiene un poco de parecido con lo que ella vive en la otra historia.**

 **Bueno, supongo que es todo, estaré muy agradecida si se animan a dejar un reviews ;)**

 **Recuerden, chicos, Mitsuki los quele. ^^**


	4. Mal humor con aroma a miel

**¡Holis! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Okey :"v**

 **Disclaimer: Five night at freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon y blablabla**

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, la chica pelirroja recién empezaba a abrir los ojos, por fin despertando de su bello sueño, tenía que levantarse, pero no porque ella quisiera, sino porque su estómago empezaba a pasarle cuentas. Con toda la pereza del mundo se puso de pie empezando a andar hacia la cocina, guiada por un delicioso aroma que provenía de dicho lugar.

Se sintió extraña, pues acababa de recordar… que no estaba en su departamento.

-Hasta que despiertas- Regañó la rubia, quien en ese momento traía un delantal puesto mientras preparaba el almuerzo, pero también traía puesto su uniforme de mesera, que consistía en una Falda y zapatos negros, y una blusa manga larga y calcetas blancas.

La pelirroja admiró aún adormilada como la rubia miel servía dos platos de comida y los ponía sobre la mesa, ella se sentó en frente de la mesa, volteó a ver a Emily esperando a que esta también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperas una invitación? ¡Vamos siéntate y come!- Dijo Alice, al parecer estaba un poco malhumorada. Emily no lo pensó dos veces, se sentó frente a la mesa y comenzó a almorzar en silencio.

-¿Aún sigues molesta?- Preguntó luego de varios minutos en silencio, Alice la miró con el entrecejo arrugado y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu crees?- Preguntó sarcástica la rubia, el que aún estuviera molesta era bastante obvio con tan solo ver su expresión, Emily evitaba verla a los ojos, cuando su amiga rubia se enfadada era de temerle mucho.

-Oh vamos, ya me disculpe por lo del trabajo- Alegó Emily haciendo un puchero.

-Si sobrevivimos a ese manicomio veré si me contento contigo o no- Dijo la rubia con desinterés y fastidio poniéndose de pie y llevando sus platos al lavadero para poder lavarlos, Emily guardó silencio, por experiencia sabia que su amiga se relajaría después y ya no estaría molesta con ella, recalcando nuevamente lo bipolar que podría llegar a ser la peli-miel.

Alice, luego de haber lavado los trastes, se dirigió a su pequeña sala, donde tomó su bolso y volteó a ver a Emily, quien aún se mantenía en silencio y algo pensativa.

Suspiró -Escucha, Emily, ahora me tengo que ir al trabajo, pero te veré ahí antes de las doce, llega temprano ¿Ok?- Al escuchar eso Emily asintió con la cabeza, la voz de su amiga sonaba sería, pero a la vez preocupada, lo que causaba intriga a la pelirroja.

-Ok, Honey, te veré allá- dijo sonriendo animada, Alice la vio con mala cara antes de abandonar su departamento y encaminarse hacia la pizzería.

~O~O~O~O~O~

11:00 PM

La rubia suspiró al ver el reloj que colgaba sobre la pared, ya casi era hora de cerrar luego de una larga jornada de trabajo. En ese momento iba pasando por en frente de la Pirate Cove, ya que se dirigía al Closet de Aseo, ella iba tan tranquilamente, tanto que no sintió el momento en el que algo la jaló al interior de la Pirate Cove. Alice estuvo a punto de gritar pero una mano robótica le tapó la boca.

-Por Dios, no grites- susurró Foxy aún tapándole la boca, Alice lo vio con una ceja alzada antes de asentir con la cabeza, dándole a entender al zorro que no gritaría.

-Maldita sea, Foxy ¿Qué te sucede?- se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo necesito decirte algo importante- Susurró el zorro.

-¿Y qué es?- Preguntó la chica algo impaciente, tenía cosas que hacer y no creía que sería bonito que la encontraran metida en la Pirate Cove hablando con el zorro robot.

-Solo quería…- Foxy cortó sus palabras por unos segundos, Alice alzó una ceja esperando paciente que el zorro siguiera hablando. -Solo quería decirte que planeo cumplir con la promesa que te hice… de no matarte- continuó mirando a una lado.

Alice se sorprendió un poco, pero al final sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias Foxy, que dulce de tu parte- Dijo brindándole un amigable abrazo al zorro, este de haber podido se hubiera sonrojado. -Pero… ¿Eso también incluye a Emily?- Preguntó curiosa.

Foxy se encogió de hombros -Supongo- Fue su única respuesta. Alice le volvió a sonreír.

-Bien… por qué quiero pedirte un favor- Amplió su sonrisa.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Media hora había pasado, los empleados del restaurante comenzaban a retirase, a excepción de cierta pelirroja que entraba al local apenas. Vio hacia distintas direcciones en busca de la de orbes plata, esta al verla entrar se acercó a ella, aún llevaba su uniforme de mesera puesto.

-Vamos a la oficina- Habló seria tomando a la oji-verde de la muñeca y llevándola a dicho lugar.

-Mejor ni te pregunto si sigues enojada- Trató de sonar divertida, pero Alice ni la volteó a ver, eso fue respuesta más que suficiente para ella.

Llegaron a la oficina, donde se encontraba un castaño de ojos marrones dando vueltas como niño sobre la silla, Alice puso mala cara al verlo.

-Mike- Llamó la bipolar enojada, el castaño al oír esa dulce voz paró de dar vueltas sobre la silla, volteó a ver a la puerta donde yacían las dos chicas, el guardia sonrió al ver a la rubia en especifico.

-Vaya Alice, y yo que creí que me estaban jodiendo cuando me dijeron que volviste a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno- Habló Mike riendo levemente, Alice lo fulminó con la mirada y Emily admiraba la escena comiendo palomitas.

-Si, volví a pedir el empleo ¿Algún problema con eso?- Habló la rubia cruzándose de brazos, el castaño, quien era mucho más alto que ella se le acercó viéndola directo a los ojos.

-No, ninguno… si quieres me quedo para cuidarte, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos- Trató de sonar coqueto, trató, pero la rubia le metió una "Fuerte" patada en la espinilla, lo que dejó como resultado a un Mike dando un exagerado gritillo de dolor y a una Emily boquiabierta que las palomitas se le salieron de la boca. (?)

-¡No estoy de humor para tus puterias, Mike!- Exclamó la más baja molesta y llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Ok ya entendí no estas de humor… pero después no vengas llorando pidiendo que te salve de esas bestias- Mike se cruzó de brazos como toda una diva, Alice rio sarcástica.

-Si no mal recuerdo fui yo quien te salvó de que Foxy te hiciera ceviche en un traje de oso gordo- Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Es cierto!- Se escuchó la voz del zorro robot desde la Pirate Cove, esto le heló la sangre a dos de los presentes, Alice sólo sonrió divertida.

-Okey ya entendí, no necesitas mi ayuda, y eso me rompe el corazón- Dijo el castaño haciendo drama, Alice rodó los ojos fastidiada. -Por cierto, no me has presentado a tu… ¿Amiga? ¿Novia? ¿Hermana?- preguntó viéndo a la pelirroja.

-Es mi hermana estúpido ¿No ves el parecido?- El sarcasmo hervía en boca de Alice.

-Soy su novia, perro- Habló divertida Emily.

-Encantado, novia de Alice- Dijo el castaño estrechando la mano de Emily.

-Encantada, tipo que acosa a Alice, llámame Emily- Respondió la chica correspondiendo el saludo.

-¿Quieren dejar de decir estupideces?- Se quejó la rubia miel masajeando su entrecejo con una mano. -Emily, Mike. Mike Emily. Mike Emily es mi amiga y Emily, Mike es un puto que trabaja aquí, ahora Mike fuera- Habló rápidamente y sin esperar más sacó al castaño fuera de la oficina.

-Cuanto amor- Murmuró el castaño con sarcasmo -Llámame cuando estés de humor "Alily" Así eres más divertida- Dijo riendo antes de marcharse, dejando a la dos chicas solas.

-Yo los shippeo- comentó la pelirroja pensando en la linda pareja que harían la rubia y el castaño. Alice la miró con cara de "¿Y a esta que carajos le pasa?"

-No digas burradas- Dijo tomando el bolso que había guardado ahí esa misma tarde, tenía que ir al baño a cambiarse de uniforme. -Además el está interesado en alguien más- Dijo riendo burlona.

-¿¡En quien!?- Preguntó la pelirroja con gran intriga, mataría a quien se interpusiera en su nueva OTP (?)

-Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías. Espérame aquí, voy al baño a cambiarme- Por primera vez en todo el día la voz de Alice tenía un tono alegre, no esperó respuesta de su amiga y se fue al baño dejando a la más alta sola, o no tan sola…

-¡Estúpida, mi shipp, idiota!- Exclamó molesta Cherry dando saltitos en su sitio.

-¿WTF?- Balbuceo Emily retrocediendo unos pasos, no confiaba en ese pastel.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre shippear Alice y Mike? ¡Esos dos son BROTP en su máximo esplendor! ¡Alice tiene un ship mucho mejor!- Siguió hablando Cherry sin dejar de saltar como un resorte. Emily río burlona.

-Cariño, yo shippeo lo que me salga de los ovarios shippear y tu…- Comenzó a decir mientras ponía su rostro peligrosamente cerca de Cherry, no puedo seguir hablando ya que esta aprovechó y se lanzó a morderle la nariz. Emily pegó un grito digno de una película de terror de bajo presupuesto.

-Hija del…- Alegó Emily sobándose la nariz adolorida luego de que la cosa rosa la soltara, en ese momento la peli-miel entró por la puerta atraído por los gritos de Emily.

-¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!?- Preguntó al entrar y ver a Emily cubriéndose la nariz con las manos.

-¡Esa bestia me atacó!- Acusó señalando a la cupcake, quien había regresado a su sitio y sonreía inocente. Alice vio a Emily con cara de "¿Me ves cara de estúpida"?

-Emily por amor a Goku no es hora de que te pongas a ver yaoi- Regañó al ver la nariz sangrante de su amiga.

-¡No estaba viendo yaoi!- Se defendió la oji-esmeralda, Alice la ignoró, solo dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y sacó un par de linternas, le entregó una a Emily junto a un pañuelo.

-Mantente pendiente esta noche, que hoy empiezan a joder más- Dejó a Emily a cargo de la tablet, mientras ella se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta derecha.

Esto extrañó a Emily, pues sabía que Alice prefería hacer las cosas ella misma, pero bueno, no podía ponerse en su contra con ese humor que la rubia andaba llevando encima.

12:00 AM

-Solo es la noche 3, ni que fuera tan difícil- Fue lo único que salió de labios la de la pelirroja, iba a sentarse sobre la silla para comenzar a vigilar, pero Alice arrebató la tableta en seguida.

-¿Eso crees? Que curioso porque… Bonnie y Chica ya no están, han ido corriendo a recibir… a Emily Roth- Cantó la rubia haciéndole burla a Emily, en efecto, ni el pollo ni el conejo estaban ya en el escenario.

-No jodas ¿¡En serio!? ¡Pero si apenas acaban de dar las doce!- Fue la reacción de Emily al ver que lo dicho por la oji-gris era cierto, comenzó a revisar todas las cámaras en busca de los dos robots.

-No seas estúpida, no gastes energía a lo bestia, solo mantén constantemente vigiladas la Pirate Cove y el escenario para mantener vigilados a Foxy y al cariñosito- Regañó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre la pared.

-¿¡Y como chuchas voy a saber donde están el marica y la gorda!?- Exclamó Emily alterada, no estaba pensando como Arceus mandaba.

-Para empezar dejando de comportarte como una retrasada- regañó Alice encendiendo la linterna que tenía en la mano y alumbrando la puerta del lado de su amiga, ahí estaba el conejo morado con una mirada nada amigable.

Emily pegó un gritillo tan agudo que casi deja sordos a los dos presentes antes de estampar su puño contra el botón de la puerta.

-Niñata estúpida ¿Me quieres destrozar los tímpanos?- Alegó el conejo acercándose a la ventana, Alice lo alumbró con la linterna.

-Eres un robot, no tienes tímpanos… creo- Opinó Emily recuperándose del susto por obra de Harry Potter.

Alice solo rodó los ojos antes de sacar la cabeza por la puerta y alumbrar el pasillo para asegurarse de que Chica no estuviera cerca, por suerte así era, luego volvió a alumbrar al conejo, quien seguía en la ventana viendo a Emily con mala cara.

-¡Pero aún así deja de gritar como si fueras una maldita retrasada!- Gritó Bonnie molesto.

-Lo haría cariño, si no me vinieras a dar esos sustos de muerte- Emily habló sin interés alguno mientras veía el rojo esmalte de sus uñas. Bonnie hubiera arrugado el entrecejo, pero como no tiene cejas no lo hizo.

-¿Y si te mató de una vez y nos ahorramos tus gritos de retrasada?- Bonnie tratando de llegar a un acuerdo equitativo (?)

-No gracias, necesito mi vida para vivir- Fue la inteligente respuesta de Emily. Bonnie se tomó unos momentos para pensar si valía la pena responderle tal magnífica respecto a la oji-esmeralda, y no, no lo valía. El morado solo negó con la cabeza.

Una pequeña risa, casi silenciosa fue lo que llegó a los oídos del conejo, levantó la mirada, ahí estaba la oji-gris recostada sobre la pared cercana a la puerta derecha.

Alice al darse cuenta que el conejo la observaba hizo un rápido gesto con la mano en forma se saludo. Bonnie solo le dedicó un mirada asesina antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó Emily abriendo la puerta, no fue para ella la mirada pero igual se sintió bastante intimidada, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Yo que sé, a lo mejor le urge matar a alguien y eso lo excita ¿Cosas de conejos robots asesinos quizás?- Si, realmente no quería darle importancia al asunto, ella lo único que quería era salir con vida de ese lugar.

 **¡He vuelto de las profundidades del infierno señores! Y con un nuevo capítulo de esta wea :3 ahora si vendré a actualizar una vez por semana^^.**

 **Bueno supongo que ya se estarán dando una idea de los shipps que habrá, aún la verdad aún tengo mis dudas con uno pero bueno.**

 **Los que leen "Mi Razón de Vivir" (Que por cierto, publiqué cap nuevo hace unos días) Se darán cuenta que esta Alice es más… ¿Sería? ¿Gruñona? ¿Cascarrabias? Lo que pasa es que Emily saca lo peor de ella :v a parte que esta Alice es más madura, todo lo que ella está pasando en el otro Fic aquí ya lo vivió, sin la intervención de los animatronicos claro está.**

 **Pero sigue siendo la misma, si no nótese la escena donde habla con Foxy. Ella planea un plan malévolo (¿)**

 **Pero bueno creo que eso es todo, los leo en el siguiente capítulo ^^ Y no olviden dejar sus sensuales reviews que me animan mucho :3**


End file.
